This project proposes to evaluate a technique for improving physician drug prescribing in outpatient settings. Two busy family practice units, one a residency training program and the other a fee-for-service group practice, in Durham, North Carolina, will be evaluated. The efficacy of providing prescribers with computer generated educational feedback on their prescribing behavior, giving them examples of generic equivalents and therapeutic alternatives that will benefit their patients, will be tested.